


Together For a Lifetime

by NeitzschesGod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Dave get married. This starts with the wedding but mostly is about the night after. We discover that Dave will only drop the guise of a cool kid for someone he really trusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together For a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: First fanfic published. Judge with abandon.  
> ***  
> You know, there is an incredible lack of Lifetime ships. I aim to rectify that.  
> ***  
> To Niona: I hope you don't find this.

Jane was nervous. Even though she was with Dave, the one person she really trusted. She felt prepared for the wedding, but she still felt unsure because she had been rushing this wedding far too quickly. She knew that it had only started with a side comment from Dave, but it had ballooned so quickly from him fetching Jade to taking her out to dinner and eventually opening a pastry shop on one of the local planets. It seemed like a few days, but in reality it was two weeks. She hoped she was doing the right thing, marrying Dirks paradox brother's double. 

Dave wasn't nervous about the wedding. Everything was planned out smooth as silk, he had his best bros lined up next to him by the alter. Dirk, Jake, Karkat, and a previous version of himself were lined up next to him. He had organized this wedding so that shit was tighter then an uptight businessman's briefcase. A version of himself from over a year ago would be the DJ for the after party, two years ago him would be the limo driver, everything was working out swimmingly.  
But it was the night after the wedding that he was worried about. Nobody had ever seen him without his glasses, he couldn't remember the last time he had taken them off. Having gone god tier, he didn't have to sleep or even breathe, nullifying any need to remove them. Because shades like his were to damn cool to take off. 

"ORD3R, 1 SH4LL H4V3 ORD3R 1N TH1S M4R1T4L ROOM!" Shouted Terezi, failing to face the correct direction.

John walked up to the piano and began playing the marital tune so well known and loved. That is, until Dirk walked over, hit him upside the head and told him to stop playing the Ghostbusters theme. 

"That stupid sexy Egbert," commented Dirk. "Can't even get a song right for my bros wedding."

Because no father figure could be found for Jane, Karkat breathed a heavy sigh and walked down the makeshift isle muttering to himself about how "Egbert should do this." He walked out of the room and promptly walked back in again, walking Jane down the isle by her arm as John played the final chords.

"DO YOU, D4V3 STR1D3R, T4K3 J4N3 TO B3 YOUR L4WFULLY-" Terezi held up a noose and grinned sadistically. "4ND 1 M34N L4WFULLY W3DD3D W1F3." She ended,casually swinging the noose around.

"Bitch I might." Replied Dave.

"Y3S OR NO, MR STR1D3R."

"Okay yeah. I do." Dave answered, avoiding everyones eyes but Jane's.

"GOOD 3NOUGH. 4ND DO YOU, J4N3 CROCK3R, T4K3 D4V3 TO B3 YOUR L4WFULLY W3DD3D HUSB4ND." Terezi put special emphasis on the "lawfully" again, whipping the noose over her shoulder.

"I do, Terezi." Said Jane, smiling into the mirrored shades staring down at her. A small, seemingly imperceptible smile tugged at Dave's lips for a second, but to Jane it meant the world. Dave always made that half smile when he was about to say something romantic and sweep Jane off her feet again.

"TH3N BY TH3 POW3R INV3ST3D IN M3 BY K4RK4T, OUR L34D3R, 1 NOW PRONOUNCE YOU M4N 4ND W1FE, WOM4N 4ND HUSB4ND, 4ND M4ND4T3D LOV3RS. YOU M4Y NOW COMM3NC3 TH3 SLOPPY M4K3OUT."

"I love you, Jane," said Dave. "You alone made me the happiest man on this planet. You gave me meaning, and without you I-" Dave never finished his sentiment. He leaned in and kissed Jane. For her it was wonderful, full well knowing that she had finally found love. That is, it was wonderful until he abruptly pulled away, furrowed his brow in the tiniest crease and buried a part of him that had nearly slipped out; he couldn't let his emotions be known.

Dave pushed his shades up further his nose. He yelled, "AFTER PARTY!" and picked Jane up and flew to the limo.

After the party, people began stumbling home to their personal respite blocks. Roxy and John wandered one way, karkat and terezi in opposite directions. Jane and Dave meandered down the hallway to daves adopted block, laughing and talking. They both leaned against the door to the room, carefully and lovingly recreated by dave to be an exact replica.

They fell down on the bed, cracking up with laughter. 

"Oh Dave," Jane said. "Take off those ridiculous glasses. They look so dull. I want to see your eyes."

"Nah. Not now. These shades are too damn cool to take off." He said. He had plenty of reasons not to take them off, and all of them seemed really sensible.

"Suppose I take something off?" said Jane, cracking a mischievous smile. She slowly began to lower the dress, kicking off her shoes in the process.

Dave's eyebrows flew up. He had never gotten this far with anyone, he was so unsure what to do next. The concern showed on his face; Jane sighed in a frustrated manner and pulled him in close.

"Listen, Dave. I want you to take of the glasses. You won't for whatever reason. So if you don't take off those glasses now, I'm going to forcibly rip them off your stupid adorable face." She grabbed his jaw and shook his head with every other word. 

"NO!" He shouted, ripping her hand from his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It's just, I have a lot of personal reasons and memories attached to these glasses, and I don't want to take them off."

"Dammit, Dave, give me those glasses. You are not just a shell with a mirrored exterior, you are a person with feelings and I demand to see them!"

"I am a person with feelings! Get your hands away from my face, your hurting those feelings you want to see so damn much!"

"Fine. You can keep the glasses. But you'll do what I say to the letter."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I might add to this later. More smut, probably.
> 
> Edit: working on smut. It can be considered a continuation of the story or its own. Will post by next Friday. Expect a new fanfic January sometime.


End file.
